finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheNo1DestinationFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheNo1DestinationFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 12:36, August 10, 2011 It is unessecary to add pictures that have already been added by others.VampireChick93 17:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well I had no Idea. No pictures That i have added, have i seen anywhere on this Site. TheNo1DestinationFan 17:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) talk to me on chat Teddybearlover 17:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Tod Waggner and Final Destination 2 page Guys help me fix Tod Waggner and Final Destination 2 page i think we should do th undo version of this to bring back those he erase and Fix Tod waggner's death i talk to Ggjk already and i think his gonna block that userHorrorfan101 02:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Categories and you still ask why?? those categories are stupid. Like: Killed in a Airplane Explosion???. And i know i'm not the only who think that. And you still want to be an administrator, please learn before doing unnecessary things. e.e omg. and remember to put your signature please Joeysmch 01:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) final destination 6 idea i have a idea for FD6. How about for Final Destination 6, a surprise ending: The person who had the premonition didn't die in the premonition, so he/she were never meant to die in the first place and were never on Death's list.Teddybearlover 01:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) yes he/she well.Teddybearlover 01:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) what if they made a tv show of Final Destination? do you think that whould be cool? it can be anime.Teddybearlover 22:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) final destination in real live? what if the final destination thing happen in real in live? what whould you do?Teddybearlover 17:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) answer my qusestion.Teddybearlover 20:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What the hell are you doing? we already Have a Burned Category so Don't put a double reasonable category. Berbah 04:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ggjk already deleted that category because it's the same as being burned to death common i know your very wise so stop that. Berbah 04:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) and forgot 1 thing your spelling is really bad it's "Incinerated" not Incinarated". Berbah 04:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I already stated it in you talk page don't hate because of your spelling or something. Berbah 04:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Stop adding random categories just because you feel like it. Especially when certain categories practically mean the same as another. It's not necessary, and in certain cases it's inaccurate. For instance, Samantha Lane and Matt were not shot. Ggjk 04:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS STRANGE? BERBAH REMOVED THE VIDEOS I MEAN THATS A TOTAL RETARDNESS WHY DOES SHE REMOVED THOSE I MEAN THAT WOULD HELP OTHER USERS TO SEE HER DEATH SCENE NadiaMonroy 04:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Mods yeah sure your always welcome were all friends here including you by the way you are a fan of Nicholas are you??? yeah i'm a fan of Jonathan Cherry too since his portrayal of Rory that was very good in a way Berbah 04:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i forgot the reason why i delete the videos is that the uploader of the video is not finished uploading all the videos yet so i have to wait until all from 1st to 4th film death scenes will be uploaded by that way i will put that in fair and i will put them together. Berbah 05:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Admin Yeah but you have to give a permission probably Sysops because it can automatically promote users to Admins, that's what Nick says to me....and cool thanks for supporting but i'm kinda busy for these couple of days for a shooting on my upcoming film... Horrorfan101 06:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry i will help you.... Horrorfan101 06:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Staff Page Possibility Actually Top 5 Users are the high ranked moderators while the other 5 are the moderators... Horrorfan101 09:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that would be great.... Horrorfan101 09:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning Okay, obviously you and NadiaMonroy are having issues, so I'll just make things simple and warn you right now. Do not instigate anything with NadiaMonroy, or any other user, or you may risk getting banned. Just because you're one of the top 10 users and Nadia isn't doesn't mean everything you say or do is right. All you're doing is succeeding in making yourself look pompous. And as I said, adding certain categories are not necessary, such as the recently used "Off-Screen Death" category. As you can see, Nadia and some other users are getting sick of you doing that. If you have a problem, try calmly talking to the user--or me for that matter. Try coming to an agreement before changing something, or flat-out getting into an argument over something asinine. Ggjk 05:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Kat knowing that she'd die/telling the others to go. I would sugest keeping it in because it is a key point in her character development. Throughout the movie, she has been self centered; the majority of her lines are "why is this happening to me?" she talks about how her career and dating is just starting to get good, and now she is dying, and she says this in front of someone who's son has just died. She puts herself first, but in her death scene, she tells the others to leave because they have a better chance at saving themselves rather that waste time helping her, which would slow them down as there's no real way they can help her, and Isabella (who they thought was the key to saving them) could have gone by the time she was saved, if she was - so she put others first, hence character development. MJNSEIFER 13:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories and Fales ideas correction Kat wasn't it was Clear as she push the L button which made the elevator ascended more and Wendy wasn't decapitated she was ran over i mean lGgjk always warn you and you didn't answer his questions!!! Deweyriley 00:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 'RE: Info box help' I don't know what are you talking about, as I just checked, the infobox are fine. Maybe you should cap a pic, and upload the pic to this wiki, so I can understand what you mean. Sroczynski 03:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *You mean this "－" ? Sroczynski 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) **It seems like everybody can see it, except you, as it's not a square. Since no one had ever told me that it's a square, so I think it's your computer that can't shows this "icon", which was similar to "-". I don't know where to get it, maybe you should ask the others. But for the pictures, I don't know what you are talking about. Since not all of the pictures on the infobox were uploaded by me, it's hard for me to understand which picture you mean. Sroczynski 04:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I think we gonna put the videos Now the uploader is already upload all of them. Berbah 16:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) wait we don't put the videos yet i will put them ok. Berbah 16:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 15BROWNING WILL CHANGE THAT AGAIN 15BROWNING WILL CHANGE THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN BECAUSE HE NEVER GIVES UP I THINK LOOK AT WHAT HAPPEN TO BERBAH AND FDSERIES THEY HAVE NO MATCH WITH HIM EVEN I NO MATCH WITH HIM HE CONSTANTLY CHANGE THAT BACK OVER AND OVER AGAIN NadiaMonroy 01:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) fan-art or real? was that pic you put on the FD6 page a fan-art or real.Teddybearlover 21:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) proof? please.Teddybearlover 21:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not 2000! There was a mistake on Final Destination 5! So it's 1999 on Final Destination! Carol 20:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here How the heck did you get yourself blocked on Chill Sonic Fanon? Carol 03:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Cameron is here